Animal I Have Become
by Dancing With Leprechauns
Summary: AU, may be OOC at times. First story, so please be gentle. XD Favorites and reviews welcome and appreciated. Takes place after the movie. - The Bella's never expected this to happen. Never. Especially not Beca. In a new world, a monster has been unleashed, and it's up to the gang to find a new way to survive, no matter the means.
1. Prologue

Author's Note: This is an AU, sometimes OOC Pitch Perfect fanfiction. It's my first, so be gentle. :D Favorites and reviews are welcome, and the first chapter is soon to come! Many thanks to my Beta, cousin, and friend Steph (AngelusDeNex) for helping me with this.

Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Pitch Perfect.

Prologue

Jessica's POV

It felt like this was the hundredth time I checked my phone in the past two hours. Luckily for me, Aubrey was too preoccupied with yelling at Beca to notice me as I replied to my aunt's texts. I wished the Bella's rehearsal would end already so I could check on her. I definitely didn't like the idea of some creepy plumber over at her house without my uncle being there.

"Jessica!" Aubrey shouted.

"Yes? I asked, avoiding all eye contact I possibly could. No use in baiting her even more. She could be vicious enough on a regular basis, but when angry, she was downright psychotic at times.

"Something distracting you?" Aubrey's eyes were narrowed with suspicion and frustration as she neared me with clicking heels, her fists clenched.

"No, I just...nevermind."

"Ugh!" She groaned and spun around, rubbing her temples. "Alright, ladies, rehearsal is over. I expect to see you here on the same time Thursday."

_About time._ I thought.

"What?!" Beca's voice rang out in the room, shocked. "But we only have rehearsal once a week!" Aubrey snorted.

"Well until you all get this choreography, we're doubling our rehearsal time. Keep complaining, and I triple it." The groans of the Bella's chorused as we all left.

As I walked to my car I sent a quick text, letting my aunt know I was on my way.

Once at the house, I sighed impatiently when I realized I left my key in my room this morning, and rapped my fist against the door sharply. When my aunt didn't answer, I hunted around the porch, eventually finding the spare key under a flower pot, and let myself in.

"Aunt Emily?" I called out. I was met with silence.

"Maybe she's just taking a nap in her room." I mumbled to myself, creeping up the stairs. As I made my way to her bedroom I could smell a faint, horrid scent coming from the adjoined bathroom. Opening the door, I was nearly knocked out by the putrid stench. Inside, I could hear my aunt moving around. I pulled my shirt collar over my nose and peered inside.

"Aunt Emily?" I called out softly, trying not to startle her.

"Jessica!" my aunt exclaimed. "I thought you'd never get here; just ignore the mess." She told me as she turned to face me, only to lose her footing and fall into the slimy mess, landing with a sickening splatter.

"I thought the plumber was supposed to fix it?" I cringed, rushing over to help her. She shook me off, trying to avoid getting the grime on me.

"He was, but obviously didn't." she sighed, precariously getting up from the floor, all the while trying not to touch anything.

"I can see that!" I rolled my eyes and folded my arms across my chest.

"Let me just clean this up and jump in the shower. When I get out you can help me do some baking." She grinned, walking to the bathroom, her arms held away from her sides.

"Course." I grinned, backing toward the door. "I'll be in the living room."

About an hour later Aunt Emily finally made her way downstairs. I turned off the TV and sauntered after her into the kitchen. This quality time with my aunt was well needed. I'd been far too busy with Bella rehearsal to have anytime to relax.

"People at school have been complaining about the sewage, too. Some say their's isn't as bad as yours, and some say it's even worse." I leaned against the counter, watching my aunt bustle around the kitchen as she gathered flour, water, and salt. She hummed, raising an eyebrow.

"Odd. I guess plumbers are gonna be very busy soon." She laughed quietly, pouring flour on the counter. "Got any homework?" I rolled my eyes, sighing, handing her the bowl of water.

"Unfortunately." She took it, nodding her thanks, and deftly mixed the water and flour in a bowl.

"On?" She glanced up at me, grinning wryly.

"I gotta do a stupid report on how the nearby factories are dumping waste into the water." I shrugged. "Well make sure you do it. Here. Start kneading this." She shook some dough on the counter after sprinkling flour on the marble.

"Alrighty. Best be getting to it after this." She grinned, and laughed at my groans of distaste.


	2. Chapter One

Author's Note - Well, here ya go, guys, the first chapter! Thanks and welcome to the three people who followed this story! Please, please, please review! Constructive critiques are very, very welcome!

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect. Unfortunately.

Ch 1

Beca's POV

"Alright ladies, since Jessica isn't here I guess we'll just start without her." Aubrey scoffed, tossing her hands in the air.

I wished she would leave Jessica be. We all knew she had been looking after her sickly aunt. You would think that all she cared about was winning sectionals, let alone if she even cared about eating or sleeping.

"Hey, Aubrey." I said cautiously, stepping towards her. "I think we should wait on her."

"Oh really, and why is that?" Aubrey snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Well, she told us a few days ago that her aunt was sick. Remember?" My voice lowered on the last word, as if daring her to retaliate.

"Yeah, well, she should've been clearer, shouldn't she?" Her eyes narrowed, and her voice became deadly.

"She told us last rehearsal, Aubrey. It's not her fault you weren't listening." I hissed, my jaw clenched, trying to get my point across. "Do you even care at all?"

"Of course I care." Her voice softened just a little. "But this is really important."

"More important than her aunt's health?" I asked, my voice becoming sly and innocent, daring her to choose the wrong answer.

Before Aubrey had the chance to do so, Jessica walked through the door, and judging by the look on her face something was seriously wrong.

"What's wrong?" Ashley asked, concern written on her face. She moved eagerly toward Jessica, her arms outstretched, going in for a hug. Her green eyes were wide with worry, and her teeth tugged at her lower lip. Ashley was another member of the Bella's. She was well known for her gentle and caring demeanor, and her love of life and of others.

"I took my aunt to the doctor. She's got pneumonia." Jessica said, her worry evident, and her eyes beginning to tear up.

"Don't worry. She'll get better, I promise." Chloe said and smiled softly from her seat near Aubrey, her legs crossed.

"Chloe's right. She'll be okay." I agreed, flashing a quick smile.

Jessica shook her head and crossed her arms across her chest. "No, it's not just that. I kinda think something else is wrong, but I'm not sure what. She's just been so out of it lately. She hasn't been acting like herself." She turned away slightly, a frown marring her brow. Sensing the need to change the subject before tears ensued, Aubrey stood from her blue, plastic chair.

"Well, since we've wasted so much time chattering, we're gonna have to stay late tonight." Aubrey rolled her eyes, and clapped her hands. "Up! Get up! Get to stretchin'!"

Rehearsal was rough. Not as bad as the day before, but still not great. Aubrey resumed being the diva she always was, and ground away at the nerves of all the Bella's. Slowly but surely, everyone learned the choreography as we were meant to, and rehearsal eventually came to an end.

I quickly hurried over to Jessica, grabbing her arm. "Come on," I smiled, "I'll walk you to your dorm." She gave me a tearful smile and nodded.

"Thanks, Beca."

Once Jessica was securely ensconced in her dorm, I hurried back to mine, intent on using the last remaining fumes of energy to work on some mixes. Chloe texted, asking if Jess was okay, and apologized for Aubrey's actions. I shot a quick and short reply, and then started getting ready for bed. Tomorrow was going to be hell. More than we could ever have known.

Jessica's POV

_They're right. My aunt's going to be fine. I have nothing to worry about. Plenty of people get pneumonia and they're okay. I'll just call and see how she's doing. _I tried my hardest to reassure myself, and quickly snagged my phone off my bedside table.

"Hello?" I heard a hoarse whisper.

"Hey, Aunt Em." I said, smiling to myself. The roughness of her voice did nothing to assuage my fears. "I just wanted to see how you were doing."

"I'm feeling better, hun." Her voice became a little stronger. "The medicine the doctor gave me is working already."

"That's great." I said. The twisting of my stomach lessened. I fidgeted nervously. "Well, I'll let you get some rest. Love you."

"Love you too, sweetie." She told, and hung up.

I felt somewhat better, knowing my aunt was at least a little better. I crawled into bed, hugging the sheets close to me. I hope this ends well.

Emily's POV

I didn't feel very well to begin with, but by that point I would've said anything to put Jessica's mind at ease. The poor girl had enough to worry about as it was, she didn't need me to make things worse. I lay back down on the couch, my muscles protesting at the movement. It felt like every second dragged on as I waited for my husband to get home from work.

When I awoke, hours later, I woke in a cold sweat, a horrid, visceral pain in my stomach. I groaned, blinking blearily at the moonlight shining through the window. It took me a moment to realize that I was in my own bed, my husband, John, beside me. I grasped his arm with shaking hands, but he only groaned and turned over. I lurched up, a wave of nausea overwhelming me, and darted to the bathroom, groaning at the smell of newly arisen sewage coming from the toilet. I puked in the sink, my knees becoming weak at the sight of the thick, viscous, black bile pouring from my mouth.

W_hat is happening to me?! _I glanced up into the mirror, my eyes snapping back at the sight of what was once the whites of my eyes, now bloodshot and jaundiced.

"_John!" _I choked out, my vision tunneling. This was not pneumonia. This was never pneumonia. I heard a startled groan from the bedroom, and a bleary eyed John came stumbling into the bathroom.

"Baby, what's – " He stopped short when his eyes moved from me to the sink. "Oh my God. We have to get you to the hospital. My vision had turned into pinpricks, like the light at the end of a tunnel, and I couldn't quite keep my thoughts straight as I saw him move toward me, arms outstretched. Worry was etched on his face.

There was a cry of pain. A flash of blood. A taste of bitter copper in my mouth. Flesh tearing from bone. The last thing I remembered was the sweet taste of flesh on my tongue. I tore him apart.

W_hat is happening to me?!_


	3. Chapter Two

Ch 2

Beca s POV

Beep! Beep!

I groaned as I slowly sat up in bed, my eyes seeking out the alarm clock.

"Twelve o'clock already." I mumbled to myself, and sighed as I got out of bed and trudged over to my closet to grab my shower bag.

Practice was in three hours and Aubrey was going to work us to death. Awesome. Can't wait. I thought sarcastically.

After my shower, I decided to work on a few of my mixes before class. It was a good thing Kimmy Jin was staying with a friend. My Asian roommate was very unfriendly, often going out of her way to avoid me. I opened my laptop to find an unread email from the dean.

All classes have been cancelled.

Even so, I knew for a fact Aubrey would not cancel rehearsal. Three hours later and I begrudgingly got up and left for rehearsal. It was oddly quiet. Desolate, almost. Usually, it was never this empty.

There weren't many people out and about in the quad. It was quiet and it struck me as odd. The hair on my neck stood up. Something was wrong.

Where is everyone? I thought as I stopped to look around to see if I could see anyone.

I was pulled from my thoughts by the sound of police sirens nearby. A few seconds later I could see at least ten cop cars speeding towards town. With my thoughts running wild I started toward the auditorium. When I walked into the building I could see that all the bellas had worried looks on their faces.

"Guys what's wrong?" I asked nervously

No one answered, all of them staring at me, dumbfound. Chloe spoke up.

"Beca you didn't hear the announcement?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"No?" I frowned, confused.

"The campus is on lockdown. You must've slept through it or something."

"Why?" I asked, concern evident in my voice.

"I have no idea." Chloe stated walking back over to where Aubrey was sitting at taking a seat next to her. "So what are we gonna do Aubrey?"

Aubrey looked up from the floor and over to the bellas. "We should all stay here for now until the lockdown is over."

"Ashley, where's Denise?" Cynthia Rose asked as all the bellas looked around, realizing their fellow Bella wasn't there.

"She stayed with a friend off campus last night." She replied quietly, looking at Aubrey tentatively.

"She should be safe enough, then." Aubrey stood and began pacing the room, her brow furrowed in concentration.

Fat Amy let out a cheeky laugh, grinning. "Hmm, I wonder who this friend is. Maybe she got..." she paused for dramatic effect. "Lucky?"

"Amy this is no time for your jokes." Aubrey snapped, her footsteps coming to a stop.

"Just trying to lighten up the mood." She shrugged, still smiling.

I listened to the chatter of the other Bellas as I went and sat down, my mind on the sirens from earlier.

"Did anyone else hear the sirens earlier?" I asked. Everyone frowned, some shaking their heads, and some not answering at all.

"I need to call my aunt." Jessica said, abruptly jumping up from her chair and stepping outside.

"Denise isn't picking up her phone." Ashley sighed, and snapped her phone shut, chewing worriedly on her lower lip. "I called four times, and she still hasn't answered."

"Don't worry she might just have it on silent." Chloe reassured her, and wrapped her arm around her shoulders.

"I sure hope so."

"My aunt's not picking up either." Jessica stepped back inside, and leaned against the wall by the door, her arms folded across her stomach.

"Okay I don't know about any of you but I'm kinda freaked out." Stacie said looking up at the group of girls.

"Maybe there's something on the town's website." I said, and grabbed Chloe's laptop. Screams erupted outside.

"What the hell is going on?!" Aubrey rushed to the window, her heels clicking on the floor, a trail of Bella's following her.

Students rushed about outside in various states of panic, some covered in scarlet blood.

"Oh my God..." My horrified whisper went unnoticed.

We watched in disbelief as other students attacked each other. A guy of about 20 grabbed a young freshmen roughly and clamped down on her neck. Stringy muscle stretched grossly as he ripped at her flesh.

"Lilly, go lock the doors." Aubrey ordered. "Everyone stay away from the windows. Cut out the lights." The Bellas flew around the room, doing as she commanded. I dropped wearily into a chair. "Everyone be quiet."

Shots rang out in the distance as we sat uneasily, unsure of what to do. I felt sick. We couldn't stay here, I knew. On odd feeling settled in my stomach. Rescue wouldn't be coming soon. We were on our own. "We need to go to the Treble house." I said hoarsely, my eyes blank. Aubrey shushed me.

"Are you serious." Aubrey whispered harshly. "You wanna go all the way over there?"

"It's not far from here, and there's safety in numbers." I told her. I shrugged "We don't even have food, and the guys are bound to have that, and more."

"Fine. But let's at least wait until everything calms down somewhat."

"Fine."

We sat in tense silence as we waited. The only sound to be heard was the tapping of Aubrey's heel. I glanced out of the window periodically. Bodies were visible, even from where we sat in the darkened room. I swallowed thickly, compising myself.  
There was no sign of violence any longer.

"It's clear enough. We can go." I said, nudging Aubrey's shoulderr.

Night was approaching rapidly. I had no idea what we were gonna do once we were out those doors but there was no time to stop and think. Once we were all ready, we gathered at the door. The fear that had settled in our stomachs was evident on our faces.

"Let's go." Audrey turned the doorknob.


End file.
